Talk:The Kuipter Files: A Ludusian Crisis/@comment-16075172-20150413173324/@comment-3126873-20150413222824
I suppose it would be better for me to be in a chat to talk about this with others but that's a non-option. Since I sorta started the whole ordeal I'll explain what the initial intent of it was, as well as the changes since that I've been made aware of. The Will Fragment, which can embody itself as an entity known as the Kaiser, imbued its powers into Revelian early on- it could easily be implemented that he took it as a war spoil from a conquest while he was a drone and that it became a part of him. It boosts his strength slightly in battle, but as it is a Mindstone Fragment, it is not at its full potential unless a being opens their mind and achieves intense enlightenment. As Revelian was a drone and only became independent of it after a significant portion of his life, the Mindstone Fragment required multiple vessels to manifest into to unlock its full power. The Ryus (formerly stylized RYUs when I was fuqqin stupid) are a group of pets- Ergoth of Chi (Stamina), Iro of Miko (Intelligence), Veeru of Ryota (Inner Strength),Veyron of Arvous (Unity), Dr. Wasp of Deamust (Swiftness) and Emotion of Udvented (Metaphysical Sight). Additionally, Aeg of Ir (Wisdom) was the trainer of Iro, Veeru, and Dr. Wasp. Their origins and paths of life are entirely different and have no common trait (overriding the "Dark Destiny" thematic from before because that was dumb), other than that they were trained in the arts of the Ryu, which is merely a native mind-enhancing practice in Ludusian Monsters of high intelligence that has been otherwise mostly forgotten. As Revelian was the owner of Veyron, who was a Ryu herself, she taught him to open his mind and connected with the minds of the other Ryus (being that of Unity) to teach him to unlock his full "Kaiser mode" power. As for Mori's comments on the other thing which I didn't read because it was really long and got some things wrong right off the bat so chut the Soulstone, being the most in-tune with the physical body, is the only Lifestone that can manifest as a total being, and it does so improperly- it is in an eternal sleep, thus being without life and without mind. (Geddit?). Thus, the Heartstone has no conscience (mind) or non-vegetative body (soul), and the Mindstone in its full form would have no essence (heart/soul). In order to create into a whole being, in theory, each Lifestone would need to be granted enough of the other two branches to manifest: An example being Lodin's need to be woken up by being given life (heart) and cognizance (mind). (As a further explanation that nobody really cares about, the reason why the Wilhelm Assembly had failed was because the Lifestone needed many more followers (fresh hearts and minds) to tap into its full potential, rather than just some twenty fighters and a vessel. Think- the Kaiser Fragment is one seventy-sixth of the total Mindstone and it still takes seven highly-trained pets and a vessel to activate.) Do note that the Lifestones contain complete control over all aspects of their branch (this to brush aside the Mindstone's alleged "future vision")- The Heartstone, if fully activated or formed into one being, would be capable of doing anything regarding life- creating, taking away, stitching a chicken to it, etc.. The Mindstone Fragments are just evenly-distributed seventy-sixths of all these powers at seventy-sixths of its strength. (So if you wanna shove futur vision in there you can do it I guess lol.) Incorporeal dragon fighting buddies seems like a good trope but I wouldn't limit it to just dragons. I mean, Ryu does mean it and all and the species is significant but I sorta like the idea of mix-and-match tropes within universes like we did with the Pantheon. "Timelesses" was me being a dumb Maplestory nerd, if you hadn't already figured out where Ergoth's name came from. Useless bit of trivia that I'd like to go back on if we could, because it don't really fit the bill with the rewrite. Totally on board with changing the Elements of Acceptance into Fragments as well, but also on board with them being unstable and destroyed by some means because that much power on that many characters is just a trouble-magnet. Thend I hope.